Rumour Has It
by Lola-2011
Summary: Haven't you heard the rumours? Lou Grant and Mary Richards are a little more than friends these days.
1. Chapter 1

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

They had come to Washington on a press junket and Lou had promised Mary that they were going to have a great time. And after an entire day of being in seminars Mary was ready for something a little more stimulating. She got ready for the evening and made her away to Lou's room. She found him relaxing on his bed.

"I thought we were going out?"

"We are." he said. "There's no reason to be in a rush."

Mary sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "But I've never been in Washington before." she said. "And you promised we were going to have a great time."

"And we will." he assured her. "I was hoping that some of my old contacts would get in touch."

"I don't want to sit in this hotel room all evening waiting for the phone to ring." she told him. "Don't you want to take me out to dinner? Doesn't that sound like more fun?"

"Well." he sighed. "I don't know..."

"Maybe we can meet new contacts." she said. "And what do you mean you don't know?"

Lou smirked. "I guess since you're all dressed up we should go out." he said. "I can always check my messages when we get back."

"That's more like it." she said, standing up. "You are going to change aren't you?"

He got up off the bed. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Your shirt is all wrinkled."

"Okay, I'll change my shirt." he agreed. "I'll even put on a tie."

"Thank you."

He crossed the room and took a freshly pressed shirt out of the closet. "Where would you like to go?" he asked. "There's a lot of great bars in town."

"I'm not going to a bar for dinner." she told him. "I want a nice, sit down, restaurant."

"Okay, okay." he said. "If you want to be wined and dined tonight then your wish is my command."

After a nice, relaxing dinner they returned to his hotel room where he promptly checked his messages. And to surprise, not hers, there were none. He hung up the phone and turned around to face her. "We'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Can't we go back out?" she asked. "We...well, I was having a pretty good time."

"I'm having a good time, Mary." he told her. "I just think we can have an even better time, that's all."

"I'm really surprised at you, Mr. Grant." she said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "I never expected you to be the kind of man that just sits back and waits for things to happen. Did you ever stop to think that all your old contacts are no longer in the game?"

"Nonsense." he waived her off. "Things like this take time."

"We're only going to be here a few days." she reminded him. "Let's not waste them, okay?"

"Look, Mary, I promised you we were going to have a good time and we will." he tried to assure her. "Just have a little faith in me."

"It's not you that I don't have faith in." she said, getting up off the bed. "But I suppose that if we're going to be here all evening waiting for the phone to ring we might as well make the best of it." she picked up the room service menu and looked over the wine list. "Red or white?"

"Scotch."

Mary ignored his comment. "Red or white?"

"Red." he replied. "Something with a little age on it."

She selected a wine and then called room service and ordered it. "Well now what are we going to do?" she asked, hanging up the phone. "And I don't want to watch television."

"You're not in a very good mood, Mary." he said. "What happened to making the best of the situation?"

She could see that he was hurting, just a bit. And she decided that the best thing to do in a situation like this was to stroke his ego a little. Even if that meant she had to pretend like she was having a good time cooped up in a hotel room instead of seeing the sights of Washington. "You're absolutely right." she told him. "What would you like to do?"

"Well...how about a little dancing?"

"Dancing?"

He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the alarm clock toward him. "Yeah." he breathed out as he started scanning for a good station. "You like to dance, don't you, Mary? I mean you did take ballet as a kid, right?"

Mary smiled. "You want to ballet dance?"

"Of course not." he laughed. "Unless you want to. Then I would be a willing audience."

"I think I'm a little out of practice."

He had finally found something decent on the radio. "Then I guess we'll just have to stick to ballroom dancing."

"I'm afraid we don't have quite enough space for that." she said. "We'll have to stick to something with a little less movement."

Lou turned the radio up a bit. "I just have one request." he got up off the bed and walked toward her. "Could you take off your heels? If we're going to dance I'd like to be taller than you."

Mary laughed. "Sure." she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But it's not like I'm towering over you." she slipped her shoes off and placed them beside the bed. "You should take yours off too, I don't want you stepping on my toes in shoes."

"I would never step on your toes." he slipped off his shoes. "I'm an excellent dancer."

"I'll be the judge of that."

There was a knock on the door. "Just you wait and see." he headed for the door. "I guess that's our wine." he tipped the young man and closed the door behind him. "I'm a regular Fred Astaire."

"Just pour the wine." she said. "Hopefully it'll make you lighter on your feet."

Lou uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. "You know I think we've danced before." he said, handing her a glass. "At the Teddy Awards."

"I think you're right." she took a sip of wine. "I need a refresher course though to see if you're as good as you claim."

He took a sip of wine and then sat it down on the table. "Okay." he said, holding out his hand to her. "Prepare to be dazzled."

Mary placed her hand in his and got up off the edge of the bed. "Intend to sweep me off my feet, huh?"

"Something like that." he replied. "I'm just trying to make sure you have a good time this evening."

She took another sip of wine and then sat it down on the table. "Well so far this evening hasn't been all that bad." she moved forward into his awaiting arms. "I mean it could be a lot worse."

Lou wrapped his arm around her waist. "See I told you we would have a good time." they slowly started to sway to the soft music. "And we're just getting started."

"I guess you're right." she relaxed a bit in his arms. "After hearing people talk not stop all day it's kind of nice to be here with you where it's quiet."

They danced together rather slowly for several songs. And they really were having a good time. A much better time than they would be having out and about even if they couldn't admit it. They danced together well, almost as if they were the perfect fit. He seemed to be holding her closer than when they first started dancing. But then again she had pressed tighter against him, her hand comfortably resting in his while her other arm was draped over his shoulder holding an almost empty glass of wine.

"I think this is much better than some stuffy party." he said.

Mary pulled back a bit so that she could look at him. "Better than meeting up with your old contacts?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation. "I'd much rather be here with you."

She took the last sip of wine out of her glass. "You should be careful saying things like that." she sat her glass down on the nearby table. "You wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea."

"No, I wouldn't." he replied. "But something tells me it may be a little too late for that now."

He didn't know when they had stopped dancing, but they had. They were standing perfectly still and completely focused on each other. And it seemed as though nothing but trouble was waiting to happen.

Mary watched intently as he inched closer and closer to her, her eyes finally settling on his lips. She knew what was going to happen and she had no intentions of stopping it. For some reason it felt right. And in that moment she wanted him to kiss her. More than anything in the entire world.

She closed her eyes in anticipation and suddenly his mouth was covering hers. Her lips immediately parted under his allowing him to deepen their kiss. He pulled her closer to him as his tongue expertly plundered her warm mouth. As their kiss grew more intense they found themselves gravitating toward the bed.

He broke their kiss. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we were kissing."

Lou smirked. "Yeah." he said. "We don't usually do this."

"No." she agreed. "But we seem to be _very_ good at it though."

tbc...

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG-13

Their thoughts were completely scattered. The distance between them was lessening and yet neither of them could, at this point, even fathom a reason to not to fall back into each others arms. Or even into bed. They were responsible, unattached, adults and there was absolutely no reason why they couldn't be together.

But thinking about what they were doing was completely out of the realm of possibility. Because at the moment the only thing either of them were thinking about was exploring this explosive spark between them. Her lips ever so carefully touched his and that was it. They were right back to where they had started. Overwhelmingly lost in each other.

They went through a series of seductively tormenting kisses before they both stopped. They took a few steps back from each trying to gain some sort of semblance over the situation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, pulling her toward him again. "Because we're not going to be able to take it back."

Mary nodded. "I'm sure." she wrapped her arms around his neck.. "I want this." her mouth covered his. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." he agreed. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"That could never happen." she assured him. "We're friends above all else and we always will be."

He gently kissed her lips. "I'm going to hold you to that." he said. "If were going to do this we need to slow down." he suggested. "You're more than just a one night stand."

Mary smiled. "Well, I didn't think I was just a night stand." she replied. "Besides I don't go to bed with just anyone, you know."

"I know." he said. "You're a good girl."

"Mmm." she sighed. "I suppose that's why it took six years for my boss to seduce me."

"Oh, is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Well, I thought so." she said. "Unless you're implying it's the other way around.'

Lou laughed. "No, seducing you was my intention." he said. "In fact the only thing I can think of right now is how to get your dress off. I mean there's no zipper."

"I would think that would be the easiest kind to take off."

"You know how I like a challenge."

Mary nodded. "I certainly do." she replied. "And when the time is right I'll make sure my dress has a zipper."

"When the time is right?"

"Yes." she replied. "I think I'm a little more interested than just going to bed with you."

"I see." he sighed. "What do you say we go back out on the town?" he asked. "We'll have a great time just like I promised."

"I'd like that." she smiled. "But what about your contacts?"

Lou shrugged. "What about them?" he countered. "I would much rather be out with you than sitting here waiting for the phone to ring."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be." he replied. "I don't date just anyone, you know."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Date?"

"Yes." he said. "I intend to date you, starting tonight."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." she said. "If our first date is in such an exciting place how will you ever be able to top it?"

Lou thought for a few moments. "Well then we won't officially start dating until after we get back to Minneapolis." he said. "No pressure that way."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Date you?" he grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"No, I meant are you sure you want to go out tonight?" she asked. "What if your contacts call? You've been waiting all day."

"Aren't you the one that's been dying to go out all evening?" he countered. "You should be happy that I want to take you out."

Mary smiled. "I am." she replied. "It's just that it seemed really important to you."

"I just wanted to ensure that you had a great time."

"Well you can rest assured because I am having a great time." she told him. "If you want to stay and wait we can."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said. "I know this great little place you'll love."

"We're really going to do this, huh?"

'Yeah." he said. "Unless you can think of a reason that we shouldn't."

"Not one." she replied. "Besides most people think we're sleeping together anyway."

Lou smiled. "Yeah, I know."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG

They were out late until the early morning hours. And they both know that there were conferences that they wanted to be at the next morning at nine o'clock sharp. But it really didn't seem to matter. He took her to this cozy little place that served old fashioned cocktails and played jazz music incredibly too loud.

He walked her to her hotel room and stood in the doorway lingering. Everything was so incredibly new. And he knew his boundaries very well. Or rather her boundaries. "I'll see you in the morning." he offered. "I had a really great time tonight."

Mary smiled. "I had a great time too." she leaned against the doorjamb. "But don't you want to come in, Lou?"

The thought had crossed his mind. Several times. "I shouldn't." but the use of his first name intrigued the hell out of him.

"Why not?" she asked, toying with his tie.

Lou shrugged. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You're lying." she laughed.

A smile played on his lips. "Maybe a little."

Mary ever so carefully undid his tie. "Come on." she insisted. "I really don't want to have this conversation in the hallway."

He came inside and closed the door behind him. "You think the outcome would be different behind closed doors?"

"Well I was hoping." she dropped his tie to the floor.

Lou pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were hoping." he breathed out. "Aren't you afraid we're moving a little fast here?"

"No." she replied. "It's not like we're strangers. I've known and respected you for six years. And we're friends, right? You know that I would never willingly hurt you."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I can't help but think this conversation is usually reversed."

"You know, I think you're right." she smiled. "So this would be the part where you give in."

"Oh, I see." he joked. "I'm just suppose to give into your...seduction?"

"Mmm." she agreed, her fingers going for the buttons on his shirt. "I really don't see you putting up much of a fight."

"I can barely think."

"Do I have that much of an effect on you?" she meant it as a joke.

He was serious as hell. "Yes."

She pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Good." she said. "Because I want you, Lou."

"You said that earlier."

"And I meant it." she replied. "But now I _really_ mean it. As in I cannot let you go back to your hotel room without having my way with you first."

He liked this side of her. Fun and flirty. Bold and daring. "Who am I to deny you?"

Her hands went for his belt. "Exactly." her eyes never left his. "Sometimes it's just better to give in."

His hands stopped hers as they went for the button on his pants. "What about your dress?"

"What about it?"

"I was promised something to unzip when the time was right."

"Zippers are overrated." she smiled, wickedly. "I'll save you the trouble and take it off for you."

"And take all the fun out of it for me?"

"I didn't realize that undressing was the best part." the dress was off and on the floor within seconds. "Besides I'm not completely naked yet."

"I thought you were interested in more than just getting me into bed?"

"I am interested in more than just getting you into bed." she told him. "It's just that right now it seems...necessary."

"Necessary?"

"Yes." she replied. "A need, by definition."

He closed in the space between them. his lips grazed the side of her neck. "You are full of surprises this evening."

"So are you." she countered. "I had no idea you were such an excellent dancer."

"I'm good at a lot of things." it was more of a promise than anything.

"I certainly hope so."

As their kissing grew more intense he slowly maneuvered them backward until they came in contact with the support of a firm mattress. His hands threaded in her hair, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could whilst his mouth expertly explored hers. But then something changed, something shifted and he slowed them down immensely. His kisses became long and thorough. And she didn't seem to mind.

He broke their kiss trailing his mouth down her neck, kissing and licking and nipping at the delicate flesh beneath his tongue. He tried desperately to grasp some sort of control however fleeting it was. She was succumbing to him, to his touch, to his increasingly hot mouth on her body. His mouth covered the perfect spot on the curve of her neck. She moaned out in appreciation, his name escaping her lips softly and seductively.

The way his name rolled off her tongue was enough to drive him mad. His movements stalled and he raised his head to look at her. Dark brown eyes glazed over by absolute want. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Of that he was certain.

He capturing her lips in a slow, delicate kiss. He slid the strap of her bra down her shoulder. His fingertips gingerly caressing her bare skin sending what felt like bolts of electricity throughout her body. She leaned into him, into his kiss, pressing the curves of her soft body against the hard tones of his.

He looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Completely."

The remaining barriers between them were removed rather quickly. After a few long moments their bodies started moving together slowly but deliberately, with such tenderness and grace. And then with want and need. Her hands slid up and down his biceps, her back arching into him. They continued a dance of push pull until it all became too much and they simply had no other choice but to give in. 

Together they lay, silently, tangled up in each other. And for the longest time neither one of them spoke. They were too busy relishing the moment.

Lou pressed a kiss to her neck. "Well was it as good for you as it was for me."

Mary laughed. "Boy do you know how to ruin a moment."

"Mmm." he breathed out. "I guess we'll just have to start all over." he told her. "I'll come up with something much more romantic this time."

She moved over top of him. "If you don't mind I think I'll take the lead this time."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Rumour Has It

Chapter:4

Rating: PG

The dreaded awkwardness of morning was about to arrive. Lou was wide awake and wondering just how long it was going to take Mary to wake up and regret last nights actions. Somehow things are always different in the morning light. The moments seemed to drag on and on and his mind continued to go over almost every possibly scenario he could think of. He reached over and pulled the sheet up over her bare back. It was then that she chose to stir.

A sleepy smile came forth followed by a mumbled what time is it. "Almost noon." he replied. "I think we missed our first seminar of the morning."

"Mmm." she sighed, opening her eyes. "Last night was worth it."

Huh, satisfaction, that was the one outcome that never crossed his mind. "Oh, yeah, it was definitely worth it." he agreed. "I just didn't know if you would think so."

Mary turned over onto her back. "After all the convincing I did to get you into bed you think I would regret my actions?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Didn't cross mine." she told him. "And after last night I wouldn't think it would cross yours either. I thought it was more than obvious how I felt."

Lou couldn't hide his smile. "I think it was obvious what you felt, not how you felt." he hadn't felt this good in a very long time. "So this was your plan all along?"

"My plan?" she laughed. "You're the one who brought me to a strange city and practically seduced me with all your fancy footwork."

"I told you I was a good dancer." he said. "I just didn't think I was this good."

"Well, you are." she told him. "And an even better lover."

His ego, among other things, was beginning to swell. But if it was her desire to stroke him then he sure as hell was going to let her. "Compliments like that are dangerous."

She moved closer to him. "As long as they're true what difference does it make?"

He placed an open mouth kiss in the crook of her neck. "I like this side of you." he said. "I could stay here with you all day."

Her leg slid over his waist, until she was astraddle him. "Good because something tells me we're going to miss the next seminar, too." her lips gently touched to his. "Unless you have any objections."

His hand moved between their bodies, guiding himself to her. "None." he managed as she completed their connection. "I think this is far more stimulating."

"I would have to agree." she slowly started to move her hips. "Maybe we'll make the last one."

"I seriously doubt it." his hands caressed her bare back. "We'll be lucky to make it to dinner." his hands settled on her hips as she sat up. "Hell, we'll be lucky to make our plane."

"Careful, you're playing with fire." she warned him.

His hips met hers. "I certainly hope so."

There was a part of her that was afraid that once they got back to Minneapolis that things weren't going to be the same as they were in Washington. And she very much wanted to hold onto what they were experiencing because it felt so right. "I don't want this to end."

"Come here." he pulled her down to him, holding her in his arms. "I don't do this with just anyone." his lips met hers in reassuring kiss.

Their kiss was rather delicate, slow and sweet. "I like being with you." she said when their lips parted. "I want more than just sex."

Lou rolled them over so that he was atop of her. "I intend to romance you like no woman has ever been romanced before."

"Romanced?"

"Yeah." he said. "You don't like the idea?"

"Very much." she replied. "But right now I just want you to make love to me."

tbc...

Feedback is welcomed! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG-13

It had been a little over a week since they returned from Washington. Nine glorious days filled with candlelight dinners and wine and serious lovemaking. What could have been just a meaningless one night stand had developed into so much more. The thought that they could burn themselves out or burn themselves up crossed their minds, but they only were concerned about was living in the moment.

It was Tuesday and Mary had gotten to work a little early. They had dinner the night before at a cozy little restaurant in St. Paul. When he drove her back to the station to pick up her car they shared some long goodbye kisses and reluctantly parted. It was the first time in the twelve days that their romance started that they didn't make love. But it was rather late and they both had full days ahead of them.

She hung up her coat and walked over to her desk. There was a single red rose laying on top of an envelope. She placed her purse in the desk drawer and picked up the rose. A smile crept across her lips as she smelt the delicate flower. When he said he was going to romance her he certainly wasn't kidding. Mary picked up the envelope and opened it up. _I missed you last night - L_. She loved how simple he made things.

Mary placed the rose on the vase on her desk and the envelope in the drawer. Lou was going to be in meetings until late evening and she had a million things to do, having to keep up the pace of both their jobs.

"Morning, Mary." Murray smiled as he entered the newsroom.

"Good morning."

He couldn't help but notice there was something different about her. The past week or so there had been an extra sparkle in her eyes, a little extra cheerfulness in her voice. And suddenly he remembered what all that meant. "So, Mare." he sighed as he uncovered his typewriter. "Anything new?"

"No." she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he said. "You've just been...floating on a cloud recently."

Mary kept her emotions in check. The last thing she wanted to do was give anything away. "I guess I've just been happy with the way things have been going recently."

Murray nodded. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Not seriously." and she wasn't exactly lying. She and Lou were having a wonderful time but nothing had been labeled. They weren't promising each other a happily ever after.

"So maybe this guy is partly responsible for your good mood."

"Yeah." she shrugged. "Maybe a little." Mary carefully shifted the conversation. "Do you have plans for lunch? I need to pick my dad out a birthday present and I'm completely lost on what to buy him."

"Sure, I'll go with you." he said. "As long as Ted doesn't tag along."

The news had went off the air about twenty minutes ago. And most everyone had left the newsroom for the night. Mary was sitting at the desk in Lou's office going over some final paperwork before she left for the evening. Murray had stuck his head in the door to tell her that he was heading out. And she didn't want to be far behind him. It had been one hell of a long day.

Lou opened the office door to find her concentrating on whatever it was in front of her. "Miss me?"

Mary looked up and smiled. They had never discussed their personal relationship at work. They remained as professional as possible even though at times being so close and not being able to touch almost killed them. "You know I did." she replied. "Especially after I got your note."

"Mmm." he closed the office door behind him. "I think we should make up for lost time then." he suggested. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I'm almost done here." she said. "What did you have in mind?"

He came around to where she was sitting. "I was thinking we could grab some dinner and head to my place." he said. "Unless you have any objections."

"None." she replied. "As long as you give me a few minutes to finish this."

"Of course, take your time." his hands slid over her shoulders. "I'm not in any rush."

With one simple, innocent, touch she had lost all concentration. "Maybe you can finish this up in the morning."

"I could do that." he offered, reaching for her hand. "Besides I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she said, standing up. "You're starting to spoil me."

"Didn't I promise to romance you?"

Mary smiled. "Yes."

Lou reached in his suit pocket and pulled out two plane tickets. "How would you like to go to New York?"

"New York?"

"Yes." he replied. "There's a conference on Friday and I thought we could spend the rest of the weekend doing whatever we want. And we would see Rhoda of course."

"That is a really good surprise." she leaned against the edge of the desk "Is this your way of toping Washington?"

"The thought crossed my mind." he put the tickets back in his pocket. "Unless you don't want to go."

"Are you kidding, me?" she reached for him. "And pass up a weekend to be completely alone with you?"

Lou closed the space in between them. "I thought you would like the idea." he swept the hair away from the side of her neck and placed a delicate kiss against her skin. "We'll leave Thursday after the newscast."

"How did you manage to get us another trip so soon?"

"Trips come up all the time." he placed yet another kiss against her neck. "I was just never motivated to go until now."

Mary struggled to think. His warm mouth against her was almost more than she could bear. "Aren't you afraid that if we keep taking business trips together people are going to start talking?" she asked. "More than they already do?"

Lou pulled back to look at her. "Let them talk." his lip collided with hers, their mouths falling together in perfect sync. His kisses were smooth and languid and intoxicating. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. The fact that they were in the newsroom seemed to be the farthest thing from their minds.

Ted had lingered in his dressing room for a while. He was trying out poses for his new head shots. When he was finally satisfied with his top three he headed up the stairs and through the newsroom. Hopefully Georgette would have dinner waiting when he got home. When he got to the newsroom he noticed the light was on in Lou's office. He crossed the room and opened the door to invite Lou to dinner, but instead was left completely speechless.

The sudden intake of air is what stopped them mid kiss. They knew that they had been caught, they just didn't know by whom. And they had been caught, too. There was no way in hell the could deflect their actions. They were entirely too wrapped up in each other and in the moment. And when they discovered it was Ted standing in the doorway they knew they were in for a completely difficult set of problems.

There was several moments of silence as everyone composed themselves. Mary slid down off the desk into a standing position as Lou ensured that Ted wasn't going to run out of his office. No one really knew what to say. Ted was frozen in place, his mouth still agape. "Ted." Lou finally said. "Can I help you with something?"

He was in absolute shock. "I, uh, I thought that I would, uh, invite you over." he finally got out. "You know, for dinner."

"No thanks, Ted." he replied. "I have plans this evening."

"I kind of gathered that." he said. "I mean this is...huge."

"No, Ted." Mary said. "This isn't huge. This isn't a very big deal at all, okay?"

He was practically bursting at the seams. "Oh no." he shook his head. "This is huge! Who else knows about this?"

Lou grabbed Ted by the arm. "Look, Ted, I want you to keep this to yourself." he said. "I don't want you blabbing this all over the station."

"So this is a secret?" he asked. "How long have the two of you been..."

"Ted, we don't want anyone to know, okay?" Mary said. "This is new and we don't know where things are going to go. So we would really, really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone."

"Anyone?"

Mary nodded. "Anyone." she confirmed. "Just pretend like you never walked in here."

Ted thought about it for a few moments. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage."What's in it for me?" he asked. "I could use a raise you know."

"Ted." Lou voice was full of warning. "You're not getting a raise."

"But, Lou..."

"No, Ted." he closed his office door. "You're not leaving here until you promise not to tell anyone."

"You know, Lou, if the two of you didn't want to get caught you shouldn't have been fooling around in here." he said. "Anyone could have walked through that door. Even Sue Ann."

Mary shook her head. This was a battle they didn't need. "Most people would have knocked, Ted."

"When have you ever known me to knock?"

Lou let out a heavy sigh. "Never." he replied. "But I thought that you would have been gone by now. "

"Ted." Mary started. "Look at it like this, you're always complaining that noone ever tells you anything, right? Well now you know something that noone else does."

Ted smiled. "Hey, how about that?" he laughed. "I guess you're right. I'll keep your secret." he told them. "But the two of you have to learn to be more careful."

"Lesson learned." Mary smiled. "Thank you, Ted."

"You're welcome." he said. "I can tell Georgette, right? I mean this is huge, I have to be able to tell someone."

Lou nodded. "You can tell Georgette." he agreed. "But nobody else."

"I promise." he said. "I think this is great by the way. I really like the idea of the two of you together. I hope it works out."

tbc...

Feedback is encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 6

Rating: PG-13

The conference had went well. So well in fact that they finished up two hours early. Lou headed across town to get tickets for the Knicks game. He and Joe were going to go tomorrow afternoon while Mary and Rhoda went shopping or did whatever it was that women did when they got together. Mary headed back to the hotel room to relax. She made a quick call to Rhoda.

Rhoda and Joe were going to meet them in the hotel bar for drinks and then they were going to go out for dinner. Sitting in a seminar all day was more exhausting than a full days work at the station. She slipped her dress off and laid it across one of the chairs. She picked up the travelers guide off the desk and headed to the bed with it.

She was laying on her stomach flipping through the pages when Lou returned. "Did you get the tickets?"

"Yeah." he said, taking of his coat. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the game?"

She looked up. "I'm positive." she replied. "Rhoda and I have tomorrow all planned out."

"Let me guess." he loosened his tie. "Shopping, shopping, and more shopping?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "No." she smiled. "Shopping, lunch, and then more shopping."

Lou laughed. "What have you decided about dinner?"

She went back to looking at the magazine. "I'm not sure." she replied. "What sounds good to you?"

"Somewhere cozy and romantic." he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes and socks off. He reached back to touch her, his hand moving over the lace of her panties. "I don't see why you even bother to wear these, you can see right through them."

Mary smiled, confident that he couldn't see her. "I wear them because I know how much you like them."

"How much I like to take them off."

"Same thing." she replied. "And about dinner, Rhoda and Joe are going to be there too. Remember?"

"I know." he replied as he started to undress. "What you don't think they would like cozy and romantic? They haven't been married all that long."

"Be serious, Lou."

"I am being serious." he said, climbing on to the bed. "Let's go somewhere where we can dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah." he placed a kiss against the small of her back. "I thought you liked dancing with me?" he started to trail warm, wet, open mouth kisses up her back, clouding her thoughts. "I'm trying to top our little adventure in Washington."

She struggled to think. "I would say you're doing a pretty good job of that."

His lips reached her shoulder. "I want us to be ourselves without having to worry about anyone seeing us or what they think." he brushed her hair to the side and his lips grazed the back of her neck. "I want everyone to be incredible jealous that a guy like me has a girl like you."

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say?"

"It's gift." his hand slid between her body and the mattress. "I was thinking that we have about an hour before we need to start getting ready for dinner...

Mary pushed the travelers guide to the side. "And?"

He caressed the lace beneath his fingertips. "I thought we could put it to good use." his hand ever so carefully slipped under the lace. "Unless you have any objections?"

"None." she breathed out, resting her head on the pillow. "I'm perfectly content just like this."

"Perfect is a good word." he was delicately caressing her, his fingers sliding over her with great ease and much appreciation. He continued to ply her neck with warm, open mouth kisses until he didn't think she could possibly take the sensations anymore.

A breathless whisper escaped her lips. "Oh, Lou."

Satisfaction at its greatest. "Come on." his breath was hot against her ear. "Just give in." he continued to touch her in a way to meet her precise need. "You know you want to. I want you to."

She gripped the comforter beneath her hands, writhing against his touch until she couldn't possibly take it anymore. She gave into him like she had so many times before. And it felt so damn good.

Lou settled onto his back beside of her, waiting for her to recover. And when she finally did she turned her attention toward him. "I think we still have about fifty five minutes left."

His hand moved up and down her back, finally stopping at the closure of her bra. "I think I know of a way that will pass some more time." he undid the closure. "If you're interested, that is."

"Well, that depends." she rolled onto her back. "What did you have in mind?"

He rolled over onto his side, his free hand pulling her bra off of her. "First, let's get rid of this." His hand skimmed down her body until he came to the lace of her panties. "And these, too."

"And now what?"

Lou moved over top of her, his weight sinking her further into the mattress. "Now?" he questioned. "Now I'm going to have my way with you."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would." he leaned down and engaged her in a series of white hot, passionate kisses. After what felt like an eternity their lips parted. And soon they were so wholly wrapped up in each other that everything else just melted away.

Moans of heightened lovemaking echoed throughout the room. Mary pulled Lou down for one final kiss before he collapsed against her, sweaty and breathless. She ran her hand down his slick back. "I cant seem to get enough of you." she rasped.

He raised his head to look at her. "That's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Leaving you sated, but wanting more bodes well for my ego."

"I don't think your ego needs anymore stroking right now."

"It always needs stroking."

Mary smiled. "We need to get up and start getting ready." she told him. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off later tonight."

"I certainly like the sound of that." he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Can I interest you in joining me in the shower."

"Lou." it was almost a warning,

"What?" he asked. "We're both all hot and sweaty, I think we're both in need of a shower."

Mary arched her eyebrow. "You do?"

"Uh, huh."

"Okay." she agreed. "But quickly, I don't want to be late for dinner."

"We won't be late, I promise."

xxxx

Lou slipped his shirt on and was buttoning it up when there was a knock at the door. He found Rhoda standing on the other side. "Hi, Rhoda." he said. "How are you?"

"Hiya, Lou, I'm fine." she smiled. "How are you?"

"Great." he said. "Come on in."

The first thing Rhoda noticed was the disheveled bed. The second thing she noticed was the closed bathroom door. And the third thing was scattered clothes on the floor. He clearly wasn't alone. "I, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, you're not interrupting." he grabbed his tie off the chair. "Joe downstairs?"

"Yeah, he's at the bar." she said, "I asked for Mary's room number at the front desk, but they said she wasn't registered here. I thought the two of you would stay at the same hotel."

The bathroom door opened and Mary came out in only a towel. "I'm almost ready." she said. "I just need to get my dress and then..." it was at this point she realized that they weren't alone. "Rhoda."

There was complete silence for what felt like a century. Finally Rhoda broke it. "Let me guess?" she said. "This isn't what it looks like?"

tbc...

Feedback is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 7

Rating: PG

There was complete silence for what felt like a century. Finally Rhoda broke it. "Let me guess?" she said. "This isn't what it looks like?"

Mary looked over at Lou who couldn't help but smile. The whole situation was rather comical. She had intended to tell Rhoda when they met for dinner, but now everything was out in the open. "No, Rhoda." she said. "It's exactly what it looks like."

"Wow." she breathed out. "This is...unexpected."

Lou wasn't about to get in the middle of what he knew was going to be a long line of questions and girl talk. He quickly excused himself, saying that he was going to meet Joe down at the bar. He gave Mary a quick kiss and left the room.

As soon as the door closed Rhoda turned her attention to Mary. "How?" she asked. "When? How long?"

Mary couldn't help but laugh. "Let me get dressed and I'll answer all your questions, I promise."

Rhoda sat down on the chair and waited for Mary to come out of the bathroom. "I've been patient long enough." she told her. "Spill."

"It started a few weeks ago when we were in Washington." she sat down on the edge of the messy bed. "It just sort of happened and we've kind of been seeing each other ever since."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah." she replied, casually. "No one really knows about us and we would like to keep it that way."

"So this is a secret?"

"Yes." she replied. "Well, Ted knows."

"You told Ted?" she asked. "Ted Baxter knew before your best friend?"

Mary laughed. "We didn't confide in Ted." she told her. "He caught us together and we couldn't deny it. He's been sworn to secrecy though."

"Wow." she breathed out. "This is unbelievable. I mean I thought maybe Lou was with someone when I came in but I had no idea it was going to be you. I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my entire life."

"I was going to tell you, Rhoda."

"Really?"

"Yes." she replied. "When we met for drinks."

Rhoda just couldn't get over it. "You and Lou Grant." she said. "I never would have thought in a million years that the two of you would end up together."

"End up together?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "Wait, is this thing between the two of you not serious?"

"I don't know." she answered, honestly. "I really like being with Lou, we have a great time together."

"So I've noticed."

Mary smiled. "We have fun no matter what we do." she told her. "I just don't know that there's a happily ever after waiting for us."

"What does Lou think?"

"We don't really talk about our relationship." she said. "We're just seeing where things go right now and we're having a really great time."

"I guess that's all that matters." Rhoda smiled. "I just want you to be happy, Mare."

"I am." she assured her. "Being with Lou right now makes me happy. Even if it doesn't last. We're not labeling things or trying to fit into some sort of mold. We're just enjoying what we have."

"You certainly sound happy." she said. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"No." she shook her head. "Do you really love him?

"I really do." she replied, softly. "He's one of the most wonderful men I've ever known in my life and I can't imagine what my life would be like if I never met him."

"Sounds like you're in love with him."

"Maybe so." she smiled. "I've never felt this way with anyone else. It's like I'm completely consumed and I can't get enough. He's so romantic, he sends flowers and takes me to cozy little restaurants and we go dancing until the early morning hours. And we make love all the time."

"Sounds like a whirlwind romance." she said, sadly.

"I think so too." Mary was finally able to admit it out loud. "But I'm going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts."

Rhoda smiled. "Good for you." she said. "But I really think you deserve a happily ever after. And I know they exist because I have one."

"You certainly do." she replied. "By the way when I'm I going to get to be Aunt Mary?"

She pretended to think about the question. "Oh, I'd say another six and a half months."

"Really?" she smiled. "You're really pregnant?"

"I'm really pregnant."

"Oh, Rhoda, that's fantastic."

"We certainly think so." she was practically beaming. "I was going to tell you at dinner. We haven't really started telling people yet, just our parents and my sister."

"Your mother must be thrilled."

"She can barely contain her excitement." she said. "According to her she should have been a grandmother a long time ago."

Mary laughed. "She's going to spoil your baby in no time flat."

"Yeah." she sighed. "I can hardly wait to get all the parenting advice."

"That's what mothers are for."

"I suppose so." she agreed. "I guess we should head downstairs and meet the guys. I still can't believe it though, you and Lou. Who would have thought?"

xxxxx

Lou closed the door and made his way over to the bed. "Did you have good time tonight?"

"Yes." she replied, starting to undress. "I've missed Rhoda so much. I wish she would move back to Minneapolis. Especially now that she and Joe are going to have a baby."

"Do you envy them?"

Mary placed her dress over the back of the chair. "A little, I suppose." she said. "I think every little girl dreams of being a wife and a mother."

"Did you?"

"Of course." she unclasped her watch and laid it on the night stand.

Lou loosened his tie. "Do you still dream about it?"

"Sure" she breathed out "Sometimes."

"Do you think we could ever have what they have?"

Not exactly the easiest question in the world. But still one that they should talk about. "Honestly?"

He took off his blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes."

"No." Mary answered, flatly. She really didn't think it needed an explanation. All he wanted was her opinion and she gave it.

And then the dreaded words came tumbling out. "Why not?"

"I thought we were just suppose to be having a good time?" she asked. "No strings, no obligations, no deep discussions about where things are or aren't going?"

"What if things have changed?" he asked. "What if I feel more? Because I think that you know I do. And I think you feel more, too."

"Perhaps." she replied. "I've tried really hard not to over analyze things."

"I know and so have I." he admitted. "I think you're afraid that I can't give you what you want out of life, what you need."

"Are you saying that you can?" she asked.

"What if I said yes?" he asked. "What if I said I could give you whatever it is that you've dreamed of?"

Mary found herself a little reluctant to go there. She had this huge fear of setting herself up for failure. Almost like she didn't want to say the words out loud for fear of rejection. "Lou, I really don't think we should get into this...'

He crossed the room and closed the space between them. "We could be happy together." he said, reaching for her hands. "We could have what Rhoda and Joe have if that's what you want."

"But is it what you want?"

"I want you." he told her. "I want to make you happy."

Mary smiled, fleetingly. "You do make me happy."

"I want to make you happy everyday for the rest of my life." he said. "Just tell me what you see for yourself in the future."

"I see a house outside the city and a husband." she breathed out. "And at least one child. Maybe even a dog."

"I think that's an achievable goal."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 8

Rating: PG

They got ready for bed and actually went to bed. To sleep. She switched off the lamp on her night stand after she slid under the blankets. And together they lay in silence, him on his side of the bed and her on her side of the bed. An awkwardness filled the room. It felt like centuries had passed when in reality it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes tops.

The lingering silence was almost more than she could take. In the past two weeks they had been able to talk about absolutely anything together. There had been a fun and a lightness to them that neither one of them had ever experienced with anyone else. Lou never imagined in a million years that offering her the moon would completely turn her off.

"Are you awake?" he finally asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

Mary turned over onto her back. "For what?"

"Whatever I said to upset you." he replied. "It wasn't my intention."

"You didn't upset me." she replied, honestly. "You just took me by surprise that's all."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No." she answered. "I just, I don't know what I want because I've been trying so hard not to think about this as a serious, long term relationship."

He knew that she was crying, he could tell, even in the dark. Even without seeing her face. "Look, Mary." he started. "Things don't have to change if you don't want them to. I just want you to be happy."

"I just want things to be the way they were." she wiped at her eyes. "I don't want empty promises of the future, I just want to keep things the way they are."

"Empty promises?" Lou reached over and turned on the lamp. "Nothing I said was an empty promise." he told her. "I was serious. I can do marriage and children. I mean I've done it before and I think I'm rather good at it."

"But it isn't what you want, Lou." she told him. "You only want those things because I want them, because they'll make me happy, not because it's really what you want."

"Why do you get to decide what I want?" he asked. "Did you once ever here me say that I didn't want to get remarried or that I didn't want to have anymore children?"

"No." she replied. "But if you're just willing to do those things because it's what I want then in a few years from now we're both going to be miserable."

"Hey, wait a minute." he said. "I'm not one of those random men you've dated. I'm not Bill or Dan or Joe. I would never you promise anything that I didn't intend to follow through on."

"I wasn't comparing you to any of them."

"Weren't you?" he questioned. "Bill promised to marry you and backed out, Dan left town on you, and I believe that Joe wasn't a one woman man."

She wanted to argue, but he was right, he was absolutely right. She was basing everything on the experiences that she had with other men. And Lou was so much different than those other men. He was someone that she could depend on, someone that she trusted completely. "I know that you're nothing like them."

"Good." he said. "Because I'm not. I would never hurt you, if I thought that I would I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"I know that."

"Maybe we're moving a little too fast here." he said. "Let's just slow things back down and not worry so much about the future."

"I'd like that very much."

"I just want you to know that you have an option." he told her. "I'm not just in this relationship to pass the time."

"I didn't think you were."

"No, I'm in it for the sex." he smiled.

Mary laughed. "I could almost believe that."

"Just almost?"

"Yeah, well, I know by the way you look at me that you're not." she told him. "Either that or you're really good a pretending."

Lou shook his head. "I'm not that great of a liar." he said. "But the sex is pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

"Uh huh." he sighed. "What you don't think so?"

"I think there's always room for improvement, but I think I don't think pretty good even begins to describe it." she said. "Maybe you could find a different adjective."

"Very?"

"No." she replied. "I don't think that works either."

"Um, incredibly good?"

"I think that's a good start." she said. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact." he told her. "I just jumped the gun a little. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are and we can continue to take things nice and slow."

"Good." she smiled. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 9

Rating: PG

The remainder of their time in New York was much better than that second night. Mary and Rhoda went shopping while Lou and Joe went to the basketball game. After an exciting days adventure the four of them met up for dinner and then the theater. Despite their minor bump in the road they couldn't have had a better weekend, except for Mary and Rhoda's difficult goodbye at the airport.

It was a dreaded Monday morning. It seemed as though everyone was completely unmotivated. Even the elevator man didn't have much to say in between stops. Mary entered the newsroom to find Murray on the phone. She hung up her coat and made her way to her desk. Murray hung up the phone and looked over at her.

"How was your trip?"

"Very nice." she dropped her purse in the bottom drawer. "I really loved seeing Rhoda."

"How is she?"

"Fantastic." she sat down. "She and Joe are going to have a baby."

Murray smiled. "That's wonderful news."

"Yeah, they're really happy." she said. "We had a really great time. I left my curling iron behind at the hotel room though."

"The hotel actually just called about that." he told her. "I was wondering what Lou was doing with a curling iron."

There was complete silence. Mary didn't dare move or breathe or reply. This had to be handled a certain way. A calm and collective way. After all she and Lou had never discussed telling anyone about their relationship. "Yeah." she sighed. "We switched rooms."

"Why?" he seemed to be buying it.

"His room had a sunken tub." and that wasn't a lie either. Their room did have a sunken tub that was put to very good use on Saturday night. She started going over the paperwork on her desk. The last thing she wanted to do was give anything away.

She stepped out of the office and went down to the studio to check out the problems with the new camera. Almost as soon as she left the newsroom, Lou came out of his office. "Mary here yet?"

"Yeah, she just left to go down to the studio."

Lou nodded. "Okay." he said. "Can you tell her to come into my office when she gets back?"

"Sure thing, Lou."

Twenty minutes later Mary entered Lou's office to find him pouring a cup of coffee. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Grant?" she closed the door behind her.

He smiled. "Yeah." he sat down in his chair. "I was just propositioned by the Station Manager."

Mary sat down across from him."Really?"

"Well, it's more like an offer that I can take or leave." he took a sip of his coffee.

"Now that sounds intriguing." she said. "Promotion?"

"Yes." he sat his mug down on his desk. "I've been offered the position of Program Director."

"That's fantastic."

"Well, it gets better." he said. "That leaves my position open for you, if you want it."

"Of course." she said. "Does that mean that you're taking the new position?"

"Yes, I think so." he replied. "There are still a lot of details that need to be worked out. I think it would be a good change for me and good of us too."

Mary nodded. "I guess working together and playing together won't mix well for very long."

"Could be a lot of fun temporarily though." he said. "In fact I think we should take advantage of the situation, don't you?"

She smiled. "You're just asking to get caught."

"You focus too much on the punishment." he told her. "Doesn't the thrill of it all excite you? I mean the thought of doing something you know is wrong and getting away with it..."

"Or getting caught."

"Or getting away with it." he said, again. "You need to loosen up a little, you're awfully tense this morning."

"I woke up alone." she told him. "You know how much I hate that."

"Maybe I can make it up to you later."

"I think I'm going to hold you to that." she smiled. "Because I think you definitely owe me."

He knew that they were already taking a chance by discussing their relationship in his office. Anyone could walk in, anyone could hear them, but somehow he didn't seem to care. The only thing he was focused on at that very moment was her. "Why don't you meet me in editing in about five minutes?"

She arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I just need your assistance, that's all." he said. "If you're going to take my position there are a few things that I need to show you."

"In the editing room?"

"Uh, huh." he breathed out. "How about I give you a sneak preview?"

"The blinds are open." she reminded him. "Aren't you afraid someone will see us?"

"Not really. There's something about being with you that makes me just not care about what's going on around us." he said. "And besides people really don't make it a habit to stare into my office."

Mary got up from the chair and headed for the door. "You know I think I like this Lou better than the old one, he's much more fun."

Lou followed her. "Good." he said, leaning into her. "Does that mean you're going to meet me in the editing room?"

A smile played on her lips. "I suppose."

He backed her up against the door, his lips met hers in a rather promising kiss. "I'll make it worth your while." he said, pulling away. "I promise."

"You better." it was almost a warning.

Mary had done just like he had asked and made her way into the editing room just a few moments after she saw him go inside. She carefully closed the door and immediately turned the lock.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked. "The thrill of getting caught is half the fun."

"I think you just wounded my pride a little." she smiled. "I thought just being with me was a thrill?"

"You know it is." he closed in the space between them. "But it's always fun to turn up the heat a little."

Her back was flat against the door. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He reached around her and unlocked the door. "Well, a little of this for starters." his lips grazed over the side of her neck. "Unless you have any objections."

She didn't answer. Instead her mouth covered his engaging him in the most delicious kiss. Languid and thorough and incredibly passionate. "We should really get back to work." she said, pulling away. "This is dangerous because now I want more."

He kissed her again. "I seem to have that effect on you." he said. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

Lou reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "I have to work late tonight." he said, placing it in her hand. "Wait up for me?"

"Of course." she smiled. "Will I be rewarded for my patience?"

"Very much so." he kissed her soundly. "And the key is yours to keep."

Mary slipped the key in her pocket. "That's a pretty big step." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure we're ready?"

"Oh, I think we're more than ready." he kissed her lips. "Besides my apartment is beginning to feel rather neglected."

"I live closer to the station." she reminded him with a smile.

"So convenience is the reason we almost always end up there." he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. "That's why I thought it would be nice for you to be there when I got home."

"How late do you think you'll be?"

"I'm not sure." he said. "Probably after nine."

"Mmm." she sighed. "Plenty of time to take a long bubble bath."

"Now that's an idea."

Out in the newsroom Sue Ann had just burst through the doors. "Good morning everyone." she smiled, brightly. "Is Lou in?"

Murray looked up from what he was doing. "Isn't it a little early for that kind of harassment, Sue Ann?"

"Are you jealous, Murray?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of Mary's desk. "Would you like a little attention from a beautiful lady?"

"I'd love some." he smiled. "Do you know where I could find one?"

"Very funny." she smiled back. "Is Lou in his office?"

"No, I think he and Mary are in the editing room."

Ted, who was pouring a cup of coffee, suddenly became all ears. "In the editing room?"

"Yes, Ted." Murray replied. "It's that door right over there." he pointed to it. "It's where they put together all the clips that you mess up the stories to."

He glared at him. "That's not very nice, Murray."

Sue Ann slid down off the desk. "Oh, I'll just pop my head in the door then."

Murray laughed. "Are you sure it will fit?"

Ted sat down his coffee and practically raced Sue Ann for the door. "I'll tell him you're looking for him, Sue Ann. I have something very important to talk to him about. It can't wait." he opened the door and quickly shut it. He leaned up against the back of the door. "Boy that was a close one."

Mary and Lou had broken apart the moment the door opened. "What is it Ted?" she asked. "I didn't even think you knew this room existed."

"That's besides the point." he said, hurriedly. "Sue Ann was about to come in here. I thought the two of you were going to be more careful? You're lucky I was out there."

Lou took his arm and led him to the door. "Thank you, Ted."

"Hey, what are friends for?" he smiled. "Just try to keep your hands to yourself."

"We'll keep that in mind, Ted."

"How would the two of you like to come over for dinner on Friday night?" he asked. "It'll be just the four of us. You won't have to hide your relationship. It'll be fun."

Lou looked back at Mary. "Well, what do you think?"

She entertained the idea. "I don't have any plans."

He looked back at Ted. "Okay." he shrugged. "We'll come."

"Great." Ted smiled. "Around seven thirty. You bring desert."

Mary watched as Ted left the room. "Dinner, huh?" she sighed. "That'll certainly be interesting."

He crossed the room to where she was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Well if we can survive dinner we can survive anything."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 10

Rating: PG-13

Mary met her parents for dinner at a little café around the corner from WJM. She wanted to make sure she was at Lou's when he got there. And she rather liked the idea, greeting him at the door. Or perhaps in the bedroom.

"Hello, sweetheart." Walter rose to his feet and kissed her daughter. "How are you?"

"Well, daddy." she replied. "How are you?"

"Can't complain." he pulled out her chair for her. "Your mother and I were just look at the wine list."

Mary leaned across the table to kiss her mother. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, baby." she kissed her back. "Have a good day at work?"

"It was productive." she replied. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Walter shook his head. "Not at all." he said. "We're just happy to see you. You haven't been around as much lately."

Mary picked up the menu. "I've just been busy, that's all."

Dottie smiled at her daughter. "Your father thinks it's because there's a new man in your life."

She tried to keep herself level. After all she and Lou were still new at everything, it was something they wanted to treasure between themselves for a while. They just seemed content on being together and exploring things. "Does he?" she asked, glancing over the menu.

"Yes." Walter replied. "You know I don't know why you insist on keeping things to yourself. We just want you to be happy, sweetheart."

Mary lowered the menu. "I am happy, dad."

"We'd love to meet him, dear." her mother said. "Maybe the two of you could come over to the house for dinner."

"Mom, I never said there was anybody..."

Dottie interrupted her. "No, but your smile did." she said. "There's no way you're going to convince us you're not seeing someone. So why don't you just go ahead and tell us about him?"

There was no harm in it. None at all. After all these were her parents. And if her relationship with Lou fell to the wayside it would be her mother's shoulder she would cry on. "You already know him."

Walter nodded. "So you patched things up with Joe, huh?" he asked. "I always liked him, he's a real man's man."

Mary shook her head. "No, dad." she replied. "It's not Joe. It's not any of the men I've dated before."

Dottie nodded. "But we know him?"

"Yes." she replied. "Lou Grant."

There was an interesting silence between the Richards family. Walter was the first to speak. "Seems a little...old for you, dear." he said. "I mean he's got to be..."

"Now, Walter." Dottie interrupted. "You're sixteen years older than I am." she reminded him. "And besides what difference does it make if Mary's happy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it doesn't." he replied. "As long as your happy."

Mary smiled and raised the menu back up. "I am."

Dinner went rather smoothly and Walter had left the table to pay the bill. Mary glanced down at her watch. It was nearing eight thirty. "Somewhere you have to be, Mary Elizabeth?"

Damn. She had just gotten double named. And by her mother no less. "No, mom." she replied. "I just have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Mmm hmm." she sighed. "Going over to Lou's? You know you could have brought him along."

"He's working late." she replied. "He said he probably wouldn't be home until well after nine."

"Then we have plenty of time."

"Well, I want to be there before he gets..." she stopped.

Dottie arched an eyebrow. "So things are going that well, are they?" she asked. "How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

"A little while."

"And you're already spending the night?"

Not a conversation she wanted to have with her mother. "Who said anything about spending the night?" she asked. "Maybe I just wanted to see him."

Dottie smiled, knowingly. "I take it the two of you are serious."

"We're certainly heading that way."

"Why don't you bring him over for dinner?" she suggested. "I'd like to get to know him."

xxxxx

It was nearly nine by the time Mary got away from her parents and back to Lou's apartment. Luckily though he wasn't home yet. She sat down on the sofa and watched a little television, but then decided that her earlier idea of soaking in the tub sounded perfect. Mary undressed, leaving a trail of clothing from the livingroom, through the bedroom, and into the bathroom. Within moments she was sinking into a hot bubble bath.

Lou came through the door not twenty minutes later. He hung up his coat on the rack next to Mary's. There was something about coming home to someone that he liked. Or maybe it was just the thought of coming home to Mary. Whatever it was he felt a little less alone in the world. He headed for the bedroom, smiling as he came across her dress. He bent down and picked it up, continuing into the bedroom.

He placed the dress over the chair and followed the trail into the bathroom, carefully stepping over pink lace on his way into the bathroom. Candlelight illuminated the room. "I see you've made yourself at home." he smiled, sitting down beside the tub. "I like that. I also like the trail of clothes leading me in here."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you'd find me right away."

"Clever girl." he closed the bathroom door behind him. "How was dinner with your parents?"

"Good." she replied. "I told them about us. I hope you don't mind."

Lou sat down on the rug next to the tub."No, not at all." he smiled. "In fact I'm glad you told them. Kinda makes it more real."

"More real?" she asked. "I think what we have could get any more real."

"We'll have to tell people eventually." he leaned over to kiss her. "But not now. Now I like keeping you all to myself."

"I never knew you had a selfish streak."

"Only when it comes to you."

Mary smiled. "How was work?"

He loosened his tie and took it off. "Exhausting." he dipped his hand down into the bubble filled water, his fingertips brushing over her breast. "I think I need a little pick me up."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Mmm." his hand gently squeezed her before skimming down her abdomen. He began to tease her ever so lightly. "Depends. How long are you going to be in there?"

"Oh, I don't know." her knee fell to the side of the bathtub, encouraging him to continue. "A little while longer. Why don't you join me?"

His caress became a little more deliberate. "Why don't you get out?"

"And leave this romantic atmosphere?"

"I guess it is rather romantic." he agreed, pulling away from her. "I'll join you for a while."

Mary whimpered at the loss of contact. "Lou..."

"Relax." he soothed her. "You know I never start anything I don't intend to finish."

It didn't take long for him to undress and join her in the tub. She immediately moved to straddle him, bubbles sliding down her body revealing wet, smooth, silky skin and lots of it. "I take it you missed me." his hands eagerly covered her breasts.

His touch sent what felt like bolts of electricity throughout her body. "I was getting a little lonely." she arched into his touch.

"I'll take care of you." he leaned in to kiss her.

"You'd better."

He thoroughly massage the firm flesh beneath his hands, evoking moans of appreciation from Mary. Her body instinctively arched against his and she raised up on her knees with the intention of completing their connection. His mouth replaced his hands, stilling her. His fingertips were feather light as they caressed her back all the while pulling her closer to him.

She moaned out, his name escaping her lips softly and seductively. "Lou." she rasped. "You're killing me."

He pulled away from her. "No, I _think_ I'm pleasuring you."

"I think we should get out."

"I just got in."

"I _really_ think we should get out." she told him.

The candlelight illuminated her wet skin. "No, I like it in here."

His hands slid down to her hips, gripping them tightly. He encouraged her to follow her earlier train of thought. Hot kisses trailed against her neck and then her lips as he pressed further and further into her. She kissed down his jaw until her lips were touching his. She traced his bottom lip with the very tip of her tongue, his lips parted slightly and she indulged them both with a devouring kiss.

They moved together rhythmically, Mary dominating every incredibly intense moment. His hand roamed her wet body with possession and precision, touching and caressing and massaging all the right places at the right exact time. He slid his hand down between her breasts, skimming over her abdomen and down to her hips helping to guide her as her movements became more and more restless.

Their bodies came closer and closer to the devastating yet desired threat of release. Their breath quickened, their hearts pounded, their blood rushed. His body rose up to meet hers deliciously in the middle. It was all too much. There was nothing left for her to do but give in, his name echoing her lips, breathlessly. Mere moments later he followed behind her, a low, guttural groan escaping his lips followed by the delicate whisper of her name.

She collapsed against him. He gently stroked her wet back. "Are you okay?" he managed.

"Yes." she breathed out. "Fine."

"That was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

"Mmm." she sighed."I love you." it was the first time she had spoken those words to him. It was the first time she felt the need to say them.

He smiled. "I love you, too." he said. "I liked coming home to you tonight. In fact I could get used to it."

"So could I."

"Move in with me."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 11

Rating: PG

Lou throw his coat over the back of Mary's tan sofa. That was the compromise. His apartment but her furniture. He thought that it was a sacrifice worth making. They had officially been living together for a week. Once they took their new positions at work they started being less cautious about who saw them and where. But so far they hadn't really ran into anyone.

He headed for the bar. "We need to tell more people about us." he said. "I need more people to interact with other than Ted and Georgette."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" he poured a little scotch into his glass. "They're the only other couple we've interacted with in three weeks, not counting your parents and my kids."

"Well, when you put it like that." Mary sat down on the sofa. "Maybe we could have a dinner party."

"You give awful parties."

"Okay." she smiled. "How about we just invite Murray and Marie?"

He joined her on the sofa. "I guess that would be okay."

"We could always invite Sue Ann." she teased. "She might come unglued but at least the entertainment part of our evening would be covered."

"Unglued?" he laughed. "I think explode would be a better description."

"I can just imagine the theatrics." she said. "Maybe we should invite her."

He took a sip of his drink. "Not a chance." he replied. "Since I've taken the new job she hasn't hit on me nearly as much."

Her eyebrow arched. "Nearly as much?"

A smile played on his lips. "What's the matter, Mary?" he teased. "Is that a little jealousy in your voice?"

"Of Sue Ann Nivens?" she asked. "I don't _think_ so. I just don't like the idea of her brazenly flirting with you."

"Oh, you are jealous." he said. "I'll guess I'll just have to tell her about us the next time she corners me."

"Corners you?"

"Yeah." he replied. "You know how Sue Ann is."

"Uh-huh." she sighed.

Lou couldn't hide the smile on his face any longer. "I never took you for the jealous type." he teased her. "I think it suits you."

"I'm not jealous." she defended herself. "I'm just a little...possessive."

"Same thing."

"Yeah, well, I have a right to be, you know."

He was enjoying this. "You think so?"

"Of course I do." she told him. "You and I are _living _together."

Lou nodded. "You're right, babe." he agreed. "I'll tell Sue Ann that she can't be bringing chocolate eclairs up to my office anymore because you're...possessive."

"Yeah, I'll tell her myself." she said. "If I know you, and I do, you wouldn't say a word while she has a tray of tarts in her hand."

A smile played at his lips. "Interesting choice of dessert."

Mary relaxed against the sofa. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"I guess you'll just have to learn how to bake."

"Hmm." she breathed out. "I can bake."

"Cream filled eclairs?"

"I could learn." she said. "It can't be that difficult."

"Maybe you should stick to Betty Crocker." he told her. "If I wanted a housewife I would have picked one. Besides I'd much rather you spend your time in other areas of the house."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that I love you and things like chocolate eclairs don't interest me." he pulled her into his arms. "Unless you'd like to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"Mmm." she sighed. "Now that's an idea."

"So you're ready for marriage and a baby?"

"I've been giving it some serious thought."

"You want to get married?" he asked. "Because if you want to we can, you know. All you have to do is say the word."

"Right now?"

"Sure." he replied. "We'll grab a few witnesses, drive to a little chapel and get married tonight if you want."

Mary smiled. "I was hoping for an actual wedding." she told him. "You know flowers and music and _Rhoda_."

"And Rhoda." he laughed. "I see where you're going with this. You want your wedding day to be special."

"You don't?" she asked.

"I think our wedding day would be special no matter the circumstances." he told her. "I must admit I do like the thought of seeing you in a wedding dress."

"You almost sound serious about all this."

"I am." he said, firmly. "Very serious in fact."

"Well you did promise me romance." she said. "And so far you've more than delivered."

Lou smiled. "I try my best."

"I don't think you have to try, darling. It just comes to you naturally."

That was certainly a way to stroke his ego. "You flatter me."

"I'm serious." she told him. "I never thought that a tough, no nonsense man could be so charming and romantic. You've swept me off my feet."

"You mean that don't you?"

"Yeah, of course." she smiled. "You, Lou Grant, are the man of my dreams. The prince charming to my Cinderella."

"There's no reason to go overboard." he said. "But if you want to continue to stroke my ego I think we should move this to the bedroom."

xxxxx

It had been one hell of a week. Everything at work that could go wrong, did go wrong. And on top of it all Mary felt herself coming down with something. Her entire body felt flushed and she was absolutely freezing. A steaming hot shower was nice while the water lasted, but the warmth of red skin didn't last very long before chill bumps started to reappear. Dressed in flannel pyjamas and loaded up with medicine she climbed into bed at only eight o'clock.

Lou came home to an unusually quiet house. The sound of music was almost always filling the apartment. An excuse to get him to dance. Not that he minded in the least. As he ventured into the bedroom he found her sleeping, but restlessly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand over her forehead. She was burning up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after nine." he replied. "Did you take anything?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "I think I took a little bit of everything in the medicine cabinet."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm freezing though."

"Maybe a little chicken noodle soup will warm you up." he said. "And keep you hydrated."

"Okay." she agreed softly.

He placed the palm of his hand against her forehead again. "What was your temperature?"

"A hundred and two." she answered. "I feel like I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"Uh." she sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Lou brushed damp hair away from her face. "I'm going to make you some soup and some hot tea." he told her. "I think you'll feel much better once your fever breaks."

She smiled, weakly. "Thank you."

"That's why I'm here, to take care of you." the love he felt for her he couldn't always put into words, but he hoped his gestures helped to make up for it.

"And you do such a good job."

Lou practically spoonfeed her chicken noodle soup. And made sure she drank all of her honey lemon tea. He proved to be right when a few hours later she awoke in a cold sweat, her fever broken. When she returned to bed after a nice, cleansing shower she did so to fresh linens.

"Feel better?" he asked, turning back the covers for her.

"Much better, thank you." she slid into bed beside him. "Not one hundred percent yet, but I feel pretty good."

"You'll feel much better after you get some more sleep." he said. "I want you to take a sick day tomorrow so I know that you're back to a hundred percent."

"But I'm already feeling better."

"Mary." his voice was soft and full of concern. "Just humor me, okay? If you're not feeling back to normal and you go to work then you could get sick again."

She nodded. She knew that he was right. After all her father was a doctor. The body always needs time to rest so it can heal properly. But more importantly she absolutely loved it when he doted on her. "I do like a three day weekend."

"That's more like it."

xxxxx

It was her birthday. And Lou wanted to make sure that it was a damn good one. One that she would never forget. They went to dinner with her parents and then headed back to their apartment. Lou had arranged for Georgette to come over after they left and set everything up. As they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor he glanced at his watch for the tenth time.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?" she asked.

"No, no, not at all." he tried to be casual. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you keep looking at your watch."

"Yeah, I, uh, I don't think it's working right." he said, tapping the face of the watch. "Needs new batteries."

"Mmm." she sighed. "There's not a baseball game or something on, is it?"

"No of course not." he replied. "And even if it was I wouldn't watch it. Not when we're celebrating your birthday."

"We just celebrated my birthday." she stepped out of the elevator. "It's over now for an entire year. Unless you have something else planned."

Lou couldn't help but smile. "Now why would you think that?" he followed her down the hallway.

"Oh, I don't know." she replied. "It's just the little things,"

He reached in his pocket for his key. "Little things?" he questioned, sliding his key into the lock. "What little things?"

"Other having your eyes glued to your watch, you've kind of been antsy all evening." she said. "And the fact that you can't stop smiling."

Lou put his key back in his pocket. "You mean you didn't like my birthday present this morning?" his eyes sparkled. "You seemed rather enthusiastic about it."

"Oh, no, I liked it just fine." she smiled. "Are you going to open the door or are we going to stand out here in the hallway all night?"

He reached for the doorknob. "Of course we're going to go inside." he pushed the door open. "After you."

Flickering candlelight flooded the room. Soft music floated through the room. And a bottle of champagne and two glass were waiting on the coffee table. She turned around and smiled at him. "This is why you've been so anxious to get home."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I wanted to make sure that we got here in time."

She put her purse on the coatrack. "In time?"

"Yeah right after Georgette left but right before the building burnt down."

She laughed. "Then you have excellent timing."

Lou took her hand in his and led her over to the sofa. "I've been trying to come up with the perfect words all day." he said, sitting down beside her. "I thought that I would be able to express myself a little better, I mean being with you has really helped me with all that emotional stuff."

Mary's hand covered his. "I think you express things just fine." her voice was soft and encouraging. "Big productions aren't always needed, you know?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." he told her. "I realized it's not really important what I say as long as I can let you know how I feel. I love you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm...I'm so afraid I'm going to mess this up and I want it to be right..."

Tears sprung forward in her eyes. "You're doing fine." she assured him.

"Marry me?" he asked, simply.

And when she answered him it was without thought or hesitation. "Yes."

He leaned closer and kissed her, softly on the lips. "Happy?"

"Very." she kissed him.

Lou shifted on the sofa and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I hope you like it." he reached for her hand. "I picked it out and Murray okayed it." he slipped it down on her finger.

"It's beautiful." she smiled, wiping away the trickles of tears on her face. "I think you did an excellent job."

He wiped at her tears. "So a June wedding?" he asked. "Or is that not enough time?"

"I think that's plenty of time."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 12

Rating: PG

Everything was a blur. What started off as a seemingly normal day had erupted in absolute chaos. Mary couldn't really remember the events leading up to finding out what happened. As soon as she heard about Lou's heart attack it consumed her. Everything else just melted into the background.

The car ride to St. Anne's hospital was a silent one. She was too much in shock to do anything but remember how to breathe. And she was struggling with that. It was though the entire world was crashing down on her shoulders. Lou was her only thought from the moment Ted has told her what happened.

The wait in the hospital was proving to be a long one, or maybe it just felt like that to Mary. She paced and paced and paced trying and failing to work off some of her nervous energy. Waiting was the hardest part and she was absolutely sure it was going to be the death of her.

It was when she stopped mid-pace and burst into tears that Ted moved forward to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the sofa. "It's going to be okay." he tried to soothe her. "Lou's tough, we both know that."

Mary nodded, her tears falling freely. "_God_, I hope so." she cried. "If there was ever a time for him to be stubborn it's now."

Ted handed her his monogrammed handkerchief. "He's going to come out of this on the other side, I just know it." he was being as supportive as he possibly could. "You just have to think positive thoughts."

Mary wiped at her tears. "I'm trying, Ted, I really am." she took a few deep breaths. "I should call Edie..."

"Murray's already taken care of that."

Silence befell them. It was almost as though they could hear the ticking of the wall clock. "I don't understand what's taking so long." she said. "We should know something by now."

Ted took her hand in his. "It's okay so be scared."

"No, no it's not." she said. "If I admit that I'm scared then something bad is going to happen. And I really can't handle that right now."

"Come on, positive thoughts." he encouraged. "As soon as the doctors know something they're going to come out and tell us. And you know what they say: no news is good news."

Mary looked up at Ted and smiled, fleetingly. "Thank you." somehow he was managing to be absolutely wonderful right when she needed him most.

"Can I get you something?" he asked. "Call your mother for you?"

"No." she replied. "Just stay here with me, I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone." he assured her. "I'm going to be right here with you for as long as you need me to be."

When the doctor finally did appear Mary found herself suffocating. The solemn look on his face could only mean one thing, bad news. Her heart sunk in her chest as the doctor explained that Lou was stable but critical condition. What the hell was that even suppose to mean? Stable, but critical? If there was ever a contradictory statement that was it.

He then said what all the doctors always say. It was a waiting game. It was going to take time to figure out. It depended on how well Lou responded to medication. In other words they had no idea what the hell was going on. There was good news though, she was going to be able to see him. Perhaps seeing him would ease some of her fears. At least she hoped so.

"I'll be right here waiting." Ted told her. "Just take your time, okay?"

"I can't do this alone, Ted." and she really didn't think she could. "I cannot go in there by myself."

"Yes you can." he encouraged her. "I know it's going to be difficult, but you can do this. Lou needs you."

Mary nodded, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. She made her way to the door and then inside. The first glimpse of him took her breath away. Tubes and machines and the overwhelming smell of sterilization. She was suddenly nauseous. The knot in the pit of stomach doubled as she made her way to the bed.

A million emotions flooded through her and in those was relief. Because seeing him, even in the condition that he was in, was a hell of a lot better than letting her imagination run wild. This was truth and truth she could deal with. She pulled the doctor's stool next to the bed and sat down.

Pale and fragile were never words that sprung to her mind when she thought of Lou Grant. But that was the harsh reality of it. She reached for his hand, holding it tightly in hers. She wanted to say something incredibly wise and useful, something to will him back to her, but she couldn't. Eloquence flew out the window and she collapsed into quiet sobs with mixed in pleas.

Mary realized that she was being incredibly selfish, but she didn't care. She couldn't imagine life right now without him. Ted's words of remaining positive echoed through her mind and she struggled to gain some sort of control. She realized that now was not the time to breakdown no matter how much she wanted to, how much she needed to.

"I love you." she said, softly. "I know that I probably don't say that enough, but I do, I love you so very much. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way." she knew she couldn't stop the tears from falling, but that she could encourage him. "I really, really need you to fight as hard as you can because I don't want to have this baby without you."

They were three days away from their wedding. Three days. The cake was ordered, the fittings were completed, the location was booked. All the planning and all the stressing now seemed pointless. It didn't matter where people sat or what type of flowers she carried or how many layers the cake had. The only thing that mattered was being together. And now that was being challenged.

She could lose him, she could really lose him. And out of circumstances beyond her control. When they first started dating she was scared of marriage and commitment and happily ever after. But now those were the only things she wanted and she was terrified of losing them. Terrified of losing him.

xxxxx

He was awake and stable, but he was still going to need surgery. There was no way around it. And Mary was doing her very best not to cry. She was trying her best to hold it together. But she was scared and Lou knew she was. "It's okay." he said, softly.

"I know." she nodded and smiled but she knew that her voice had cracked when she spoke.

"Come here." he pulled back the blankets. "Let me hold you."

Mary climbed into bed beside him and found comfort in his arms. "I'm suppose to be the one taking care of you."

"You are taking care of me." he pressed a kiss into her hair. "You always take care of me."

"I love you."

Lou smiled. "I love you, too." he replied. "I hope you're not too disappointed that we're going to miss our wedding."

"_God_, that's been the _last_ thing on my mind."

"I do want to marry you. More than anything in the world."

"We can reschedule everything."

He shook his head. "I don't want to wait." he told her. "I want to get married now. I want you to be my wife before I go in the operating room." it was important to him. He loved and trusted her. He wanted her to be able to make all the decisions if it came down to it.

And now she was scared. Lou wouldn't be in such a rush to get married if he didn't think there was a possibility that something could do wrong.

xxxx

Edie and his daughters were taking turns sitting with Lou for short amounts of time. Mary was doing her very best to compose herself in the hospital chapel. And that's where Rhoda found her.

"I thought the bride was suppose to be blushing, not crying."

Mary looked up to see Rhoda standing beside her. She reached out for her hand. "You didn't have to come."

Rhoda took her hand and sat down beside her. "Yes I did." her voice was soft and comforting. "I think you need me and I'm going to stay as long as you want."

"I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

"You didn't.' she told her. "I volunteered. Business has been kind of slow and Joe's been out of town a lot lately working on a big project. Besides there's no where else I would rather be right now than here with you."

She was in no position to argue and she really didn't want to. The truth was she needed Rhoda. "Thank you."

"How ya holding up, kid?"

"I'm managing."

Rhoda wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulder. "Come on, this is me you're talking to." she encouraged her. "I'm here for you and if you want to breakdown and cry then go right ahead."

"I can't." she wiped her eyes. "I'm afraid to let go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I'll ever be able to pull myself back together." she told her. "And right now I need to be strong and calm for Lou."

"No." Rhoda shook her head. "Right now it's just me and you. And you need this, Mare, you really do. You'll feel better once you just let it all out."

Mary was silent for several long moments. "Lou wants to get married." she finally said. "He wants us to be married before he has surgery...incase...incase something happens." her last few words were barely above a whisper. "And I don't think I can do it, Rhoda."

"Do what?" she asked. "Get married?"

"Yes." she cried. "I don't want to be a bride and a widow all in one day."

"Oh, Mary." she didn't quite know what to say. There was really nothing she could say that would magically make her feel better. "You're not going to be a bride and a widow all in one day. Don't think like that. I'm here for you, you know that."

She wiped at her tears. "I know." she breathed out. "I was so wrapped up in the wedding plans that I lost sight of what really mattered. I wish we would have just eloped months ago."

"Hey, you can't beat yourself up over this." she told her. "You didn't have any control over any of this."

"It doesn't make it any easier to accept." she said. "I just don't know if I can keep it together long enough to get married."

"That's why you need to let it all out now." Rhoda encouraged her. "You'll feel so much better if you just let it all out. I promise."

And she did feel better too. Rhoda held her as the tears flowed freely and when the sobs started to subside Mary felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "I'm glad you came."

She gently stroked her hair. "There's no where else I'd rather be." she said. "If we can't count on our friends who can we count on?"

"Does that mean you'll still be my matron of honor?"

"Of course." she replied. "Any special requests?"

Mary sat up. "No." she wiped her eyes with Ted's monogrammed handkerchief. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good for the most part." she rubbed her hand over her swollen abdomen. "Not that there aren't down sides to pregnancy, but they're not that bad."

For the first time Mary actually allowed herself to think about the baby. Allowed herself to feel something other than worry. A baby was good news, happy news. "Like what?"

"Oh." she sighed heavily. "Sometimes my ankles swell. I go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. And sometimes cravings come and go before I can sate them. Other than that it's been a pretty amazing experience. For Joe too. It's been really good for our relationship, it's bought us closer than ever."

Mary smiled, but fleetingly. "That's great, Rhoda."

She studied her friend intently and posed her next question as gently as she possibly could. "Thinking about having a baby?"

"I found out yesterday afternoon."

Rhoda nodded. An incredibly difficult situation was now even more complicated. "That's wonderful, Mare." she said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." she breathed out. "Not exactly perfect timing."

"Things always happen for a reason." she said. "Even though it may be a surprise at the time."

"It's not exactly a surprise." Mary told her. "I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly, that's all. I wasn't sure it was going to happen at all."

"Have you told Lou?"

"No, I think I'm going to wait." she said. "If I tell him now he'll worry and that's the last thing I want."

"I think you should tell him." Rhoda suggested. "I think sharing in this good news is just what the two of you need right now."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Rumour Has It

Chapter: 13

Pairing: Mary & Lou

Rating: PG

Mary re-entered Lou's hospital room to find Sarah sitting with him. He rattling off a list of things that he need lined up for their impromptu wedding. "Anything else, dad?"

"Just my bride." he smiled.

Sarah looked over at Mary and smiled a reassuring smile. She knew that in her heart of hearts that her dad was going to be just fine. Even if he didn't believe it. "Would you like to look over the list, Mary?"

She joined them at the bed. "No." she replied. "I have complete faith in the two of you."

"I promise not to disappoint." Sarah kissed her dad on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours." she hugged Mary and then left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"I hope you don't mind that I took care of the details."

"No, not at all." she sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm just a little concerned that you may be overdoing it, that's all."

"When Walter came by he explained that the operation wasn't all that bad." he said. "He said that it's a very good thing and will prevent me from having another heart attack."

"My dad came by?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "When you were getting some lunch with Rhoda."

Mary smiled at the thought of her two favorite men together. "I didn't know he was here."

"Yeah, it's much easier to talk to him than it is some stuffy ole white coat." he told her. "I really like him, I think I'm going to like having a father in law." He knew that she had been crying. Even with the redness gone and her makeup fixed he knew she had been crying. "It's going to be okay, Mary, it really is, baby. I don't want you to worry."

She nodded, doing her best to hold in tears. "I know that now." she replied. "I was just scared. Everything was happening so fast."

"This is a good hospital with good doctors." he thought that might help comfort her further. "And I know that when I get out of here you're going to take good care of me because you always do."

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"I love you." he said, simply. "I know I kind of scared you earlier when I insisted that he get married before the operation, but I would have done that if they were only removing my tonsils."

A small smile played across her lips. "I can believe that."

"I don't want you to feel forced though, if you want to wait to get married we can." he told her. "We can have a big wedding as soon as I recover. Which is going to be soon."

"I think a big wedding would be out of the question in a few months."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters I wouldn't be able to fit in my dress." she told him. "And I think it's very important that you make an honest woman out of me as quickly as possible. Especially if you want to stay in my mother's good graces."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I know it's a little soon..."

"No, it's perfect." he interrupted. "This is fantastic."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?" he questioned. "Are you kidding me? This is the best news we could get right now." he pulled her to him and kissed her. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"I wasn't sure I should tell you." she confessed. "I wanted to wait until after your surgery."

"I'm glad you told me." he said. "Because if I wasn't determined before I sure as hell am now."

Mary wanted to cry. The past two days were a roller coaster ride. But now everything seemed to be settling just fine. Maybe Rhoda was right, maybe everything did happen for a reason.

Lou could tell that she was beginning to relax a little. "I guess we should start looking for a bigger place, huh?"

"There's no reason to rush. We have plenty of time."

He reached out for her, his hand sliding over her abdomen. "The next eight months are going to go by much quicker than you think."

His touch was comforting, relaxing. It put her more at ease. Like things really were going to be okay. "How much time do I have before Sarah is back with all the wedding stuff?"

"About two hours." he replied. "Why don't you go home, take a hot shower, and get ready to become Mrs. Grant?" he suggested. "I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"You want me to wear my dress?"

Lou smiled. "Of course." he said. "I've been waiting months to see that dress. Seems a little unfair to make me wait until after the baby is born."

xxxxx

Edie entered Lou's hospital room to find him in much higher spirits than the last time she was with him. "You certainly look better." she sat down on the chair beside his bed. "Feeling better?"

"Much." he answered. "I'm having a simple, everyday operation. It's not as bad as I was expecting."

"There's the confident Lou Grant that I know." her smile was warm and loving. "When I was in here earlier you would have thought you were on your death bed."

"A lot has changed between now and then."

"I know." she said. "The girls are off putting together some wedding plans."

"I didn't want to wait."

Edie arched a knowing eyebrow. "And?"

"And." he let you a heavy sigh. "I wanted to be married to Mary incase something happened. I wanted her to be able to make all the final decisions. And something could still happen you know, risks come with everything."

"I think you're going to be just fine." she was fairly confident. "I know that it was scary at first, and that you were scared, but I really believe that things are going to work out just fine for you, Lou."

"Me too." he said, simply. "I have far too much to live for. But I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"Just in case something would happen to me in there promise me that you and the girls will help Mary out." he asked, softly. "You see she's going to have a baby and I don't want her to be alone. Having a child is difficult enough, doing it alone seems impossible."

Edie smiled and nodded. "If, and that's a big if, something happens then Mary won't be alone. We're all a family now and family stands by each other."

"Thanks Edie." he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

xxxxx

Sarah and Janie returned to their father's hospital room with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, her minister, and the wedding bands. Everything came together very nicely considering the circumstances. And when Mary arrived moments later she took his breath away. For him everything was perfect. He didn't need the guests or the music or the altar at the church. The only thing he needed was Mary.

They exchanged traditional vows in a simple, heartfelt ceremony. And found themselves alone shortly after. "I think we're definitely going to have to do this again."

"Do what?"

He gently caressed her face. "Get married." he drew her closer to him and kissed her softly. "You look so beautiful and I want to be able to show you off. Especially in this dress."

Mary smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"So is that a yes?" he asked. "We'll have a big wedding on our first anniversary?"

"You really think we need one?" she settled comfortably into his arms.

"I know all this has been incredibly unfair to you." he said. "I know this isn't quite the way you pictured your wedding day and I want to be able to do something to make it up to you."

"Lou, you don't have to make anything up to me." her voice was soft. "I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect wedding day. It may not have been the way we planned it but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. We're married and that's all that matters."

"But what about your dress?"

"I bought my dress for you, not for our guests."

He smiled. "I just wish I could take it off of you."

"All in good time."

"I think I'm going to have to quickest recovery time in the history of medicine." it was more of a self-assured promise than anything.

"The only thing that matters is that you make a full recovery."

"And I will." his was full of confidence. "You're going to get a happily ever after rather you want it or not."

-Finished.


End file.
